Let's Married!
by karikazuka
Summary: "Sasuke, kita sudah pacaran berapa tahun, ya?"/ "Entah."/ "Kemarin mama datang dan bilang kalau kita ..." / "Ya sudah ayo menikah." / "Kenapa semudah ini? Kau tak cinta aku?"/ "... Cinta kok."/ Cinta itu ... Banyak sudut pandangnya, lho ... \SasuSaku/


**Let's Married**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku Drabble**

**Inspirated: KAU TAHU? By Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Sakura mengaduk masakannya yang ada di dalam panci dengan raut wajah gugup. Ia berulang kali memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, berkali-kali hingga membuatnya bimbang.

"Kita sudah pacaran berapa tahun, ya?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu dan berkata, "Entah."

**Ctak!**

Terdengar suara sendok panci yang dibanting di atas kompor gas. Sakura mematikan kompor dan menutup panci masakannya lalu berkata, "Kita sudah lima tahun lebih dua bulan, Sasuke."

"Kau sudah dapatkan jawabannya." Sasuke menaikkan alis dan berucap datar.

Sakura menelan ludahnya kesal. "Bukan itu masalahnya Sasuke! Kau tidak tahu aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal ini!" kata Sakura dengan raut wajah kesal dan frustasi setengah mati.

Sasuke kini berubah jadi pacar yang baik. Ia bangkit, menuntun Sakura di lengan, mendudukkannya di atas meja makan—mejanya, bukan kursi meja makan—dan ia berdiri tegap sambil memandang Sakura.

"Akan kudengarkan."

Sakura menarik napas dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Sasuke. Posisinya kali ini membuatnya dapat melihat mata hitam Sasuke yang pekat dan kelam. Biasanya, ia hanya bisa melihat kalau ia mendongakkan kepalanya, itupun tidak sejelas ini.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan mulai bercerita, "Kemarin mamaku datang ..."

Sakura berhenti sejenak dan melirik Sasuke, memastikan lelaki itu mendengarkan dirinya. Dan lelaki itu jelas memperhatikan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Jadi ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... Mamaku datang dan melihat, kalau aku dan kau sudah lama berpacaran. Sejak, kita SMA hingga sekarang. Jadi ..." Sakura mengigit bibirnya ragu.

"Hmmm?"

"... Jadi menurut mamaku lebih baik kita menikah secepatnya," lanjut Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Tangannya yang semula berada di atas bahu Sasuke turun hingga kembali di samping sisi tubuhnya.

"..."

"Katanya sekalian menghindari ke-kejadian yang tidak diinginkan." Wajah Sakura makin merah saat mengatakan hal ini. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kejadian seperti apa?" tanyanya datar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah. "Ya, ya mungkin seperti ... Ha-hamil di luar nikah a-atau bagaimana ... A-aku juga tidak begitu tahu ..."

Lalu sunyi sejenak. Sakura sibuk mengatasi rasa malunya dan Sasuke terdiam tanpa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sesungguhnya.

"Ya sudah, kita menikah," putus Sasuke cepat.

Sakura menoleh sambil membelalak kaget. Memangnya mengajak menikah seseorang semudah ini? Jangankan lamaran, perkataan Sasuke seolah hal itu mudah saja untuk dilaksanakan.

"Kau mau kapan?" tanya Sasuke dengan imutnya. Membuat Sakura gemas ingin mencabik-cabik kemeja lelaki itu saking kesalnya.

"Me-memangnya semudah itu?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada marah sekaligus kecewa berat. Apa dikiranya pernikahan seperti ajakan bermain di teman ria?

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya ke atas. "Kau ingin menikah, kan? Kuturuti," kata Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Tapi kau bicara seolah kau bahkan tidak terlalu tertarik soal ini! Aku jadi merasa kau tidak benar-benar cinta padaku ..." kata Sakura dengan air mata menggenang dan raut wajah kesal.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya lebih tinggi lagi. "Kata siapa? Aku cinta, kok," katanya sambil meraih Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Terus ... Terus kenapa kau bilang gitu?" tanya Sakura balik. Air matanya sudah berjatuhan dan merembes ke kemeja Sasuke yang bersih.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menjewer kedua belah pipi Sakura lembut. "Karena kupikir pernikahan bisa nanti saja. Toh, aku juga tidak akan berbuat macam-macam seperti yang mamamu pikirkan."

Sakura memberi tatapan minta dijelaskan.

"Kita 'kan pacaran sehat. Aku melindungimu, bukan merusakmu."

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan air mata merebak di pipinya, dan Sasuke mengusapnya lembut.

Ia merasa, sangaaaaat bahagia.

Ia punya orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Yang menyayanginya sepenuh hatinya dan apa adanya. Melindunginya dan bukannya menjerumuskannya ke arah sebaliknya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura di saat itu juga.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke datar.

"Aku jadi pengen dicium sama kamu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Bukannya mengiyakan, Sasuke malah menjewer kedua pipinya lebih gemas lagi. Lalu Sakura balas menjewer pipi Sasuke dan tertawa geli.

**Chu!**

"Cium pipi dulu, deh," ucap Sasuke sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

Sakura menyentuh pipinya dengan terkejut dan wajah merah. Ia ingin membalas, tapi dirinya sudah jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke yang hangat. Ia akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat itu.

**.**

**.**

**Cinta itu mengasihi, bukan menyakiti.**

**Cinta itu memberi, bukan meminta.**

**Cinta itu melindungi orang yang kita sayangi, bukan merusak orang yang kita sayangi.**

**Cinta itu tidak bisa dikatakan, rasakan saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

Drabbleeeeee X"D

Inspirasinya dari fic punya Cha yang judulnya KAU TAHU? Wuih, fic itu keren deh... XD

Hehehe, drabble ini dibuat dengan setengah teler dan gatal-gatal.. pasalnya badanku kena campak kayaknya :/ ruam-ruam merah di mana-mana. Tapi biar deh, yang penting ngetik fic, meski dikit-dikit XD

Rasanya tiap bikin fic saya selalu sakit ya? wkwkwkwk doakan aja gak ada sakit lagi dan sehat terus. Jadi bisa bikin fic lebih banyak lagi... XD

Oh ya, selamat paskah semuanya :D khususnya bagi yang merayakan :D Pasti (bukan semoga lagi) Tuhan selalu melindungi kita semua :D Amin! XD

Review selaluuuuuu ditunggu ... Kritik saran juga dinantikan :D

Review!

Karikazuka


End file.
